When Worlds Collide Alternate Scene
by VioletRose13
Summary: One-shot. An alternate scene in the episode When Worlds Collide.


"Aw, poor guy." Raph said as he and Chompy sat in front of the television; the main character of the cartoon they were watching had just lost the woman he loved.

Donnie and April were sitting right behind him, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention to him or the show they were watching. They were laughing and playfully throwing popcorn at each other.

"Aren't you guys even watching?" Raph asked. "Didn't you see Ryan lost the love of his life?"

"Ha! Gotcha back!" April laughed, tossing some popcorn back at Donnie.

"Eh, whatever. You two are sickening Chompy. I'm outta here." Raph walked away with his little pet alien turtle in tow.

"You say something, Raph?" Donnie asked with a popcorn bucket on his head.

In the dojo, Leo and Karai were sparing just as Raph walked in.

"Whoa, Karai, take it easy. That's why it's called _training_." Leo joked.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, Leo." Karai joked back.

"Oh, yuck! Come on, Chompy. Let's get something to eat."

Raph stormed out of the dojo and into the kitchen to grab a snack, only to find Master Splinter teaching Principal Celestia how to make sushi. There was a bamboo rolling mat with seaweed paper, sushi rice, avocado slices, and tuna in front of each of them.

"And then you use the bamboo mat to roll out your sushi roll." Splinter instructed as he carefully rolled out his own roll. "Make sure you go slow and steady. Roll, squeeze, tighten, and roll again until you have a long complete roll. You try it."

"Okay, here goes." Celestia said as she attempted to do the same thing. "Hmm, am I doing this right? I feel like I'm messing up."

"Here, let me help." Splinter chuckled, getting behind her and placing his hands over hers. They rolled it out together.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

He gently nuzzled her cheek and they shared a laugh.

"Ugh, not you too Master Splinter!" Raph groaned before stomping out of the kitchen with his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Raphael, what did you say? Raphael?" Splinter asked as he looked around, but he was already gone.

"I wonder what that was all about." Celestia said.

"Yo, Mikey. You wanna play some—" Raph asked as he entered Mikey's room, only to see him giggling and video chatting with Renet.

"Thanks for the sweet future tech, Renet." He said excitedly. "Now we can chat through time and space! Does this mean we're in a long-distance relationship?" He grinned.

Raph groaned again and headed to his own room. He picked up his T-phone, dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." He said.

"Hey, Raph. What's up?" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Nothing much. Hey, do you and the Rainbooms wanna come over? We can have a jam session."

"Oh sorry, Raph. That sounds awesome, but I can't. Sunset Shimmer and I are going on a double date to the movies with these guys, Soarin and Comet Tail. They're pretty cool."

"Seriously? What about the other Rainbooms? Or the Crusaders?"

"They're all kinda busy. Twilight and Flash went to the park with Timber Spruce and Juniper Montage, Fluttershy is helping Applejack and Big Mac with some farm work, Rarity is at the spa, the CMC are having a sleepover, and Pinkie Pie's hosting a party in another part of town."

"Oh, okay…" He sounded very disappointed.

"Sorry, dude. Maybe we could jam together some other time."

"You promise?"

"Promise. Oh, I gotta go. We just found our seats and the movie's starting soon. Bye."

She hung up. After a few seconds, Raph threw his T-phone onto his bed in frustration and started to play his drums, only for him to be out of breath in a minute or two of playing.

"Forget it, Chompy." He panted. "Who needs love? Not this guy. I'm a lone wolf, a rebel, a loner, I'm fine all by my—"

He was interrupted by a bright red light on the top of his space helmet flashing. Reluctantly, he put it on and was surprised to receive a message from someone he knew very well.

"Holy spaceapples! Mona!" He exclaimed with a big smile; Chompy happily chirped in another corner of the room.

"Hello, Raphael." The holographic image of Mona Lisa said; she looked just as happy to see him as he was to see her. "It's so good to see you. We need your help. We are travelling to Earth."

"Earth?! You're coming here?! When?!"

"We're touching down soon, Raphael. I'll send you the coordinates."

The image cut out; Raph grinned excitedly, not even bothering to remove the helmet.

"You sit tight, Mona! Help is on the way!" He happily declared before accidentally smacking into the door of his room and falling to the floor.


End file.
